To Kill A Wild Homunculus
by Hurokita
Summary: Ed and Al find Roy Mustang at the Rockbell's house after coming home for repairs on his arm. After hearing what Roy Mustang has to say, will the two help him with his problem?
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric sat on a train headed for Risenbul to get Ed's yet again broken automail arm fixed. They had recently fought a rogue alchemist who had lost his mind and had tried to destroy the east military base. He had succeeded in destroying Ed's arm and had gotten a few minor injuries on the boy. But thanks to Al being there, the alchemist had been defeated and thrown in jail, like he belonged.

But what made Edward curious was actually the news letter he had read while they were waiting for their train to come in to the stop. Colonel Roy Mustang was missing. It was unlike the colonel to disappear suddenly. And anyway, Edward was supposed to report in to Mustang about the rogue alchemist. After all, it had been Colonel Mustang who had put Ed on the mission of the rogue alchemist.

"Where do you think the colonel might have disappeared to, Al?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"Maybe he got relocated. He could be in the North headquarters. Why would he go missing? He has too much work," Alphonse pointed out.

"Oy, the colonel better have a reason for disappearing like that. How am I supposed to report about this stupid mission complete. Well, it's a good thing for me. At least I won't have him looking all smug and telling me 'good work, Fullmetal. Now we have your next mission on hand, or maybe you'd like to take a rest and look in a library. Oh, how's the search to get your bodies back? Any good information while you were fighting?' Bleh, the colonel sickens me," Ed sighed.

Edward Elric had a tendency to act out what Roy Mustang would say to him after every mission. Ed disliked Roy Mustang, but he did have some respect for the man. Mustang did try to help Ed and Al reach their goal to get their bodies back. Though Ed never shared the good thoughts about the colonel to anyone. He didn't want people thinking he actually liked the colonel. What was there to like about a military man.

The train came to a stop at the Risenbul stop and Edward and Alphonse got off.

"Ready to go home, Al?" Ed asked.

"As ready as ever, brother," Alphonse replied.

Thus, they began walking to the Rockbells, where Edward would get his automail fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy Mustang flinched away, but didn't complain as the old woman Pinako Rockbell lightly ran a cloth over his injured cheek. He tried to move the fingers on his right hand, but they refused to work, and it hurt to try. His hand was bandaged up heavily. It had been cut up very badly by a homunculus. He could remember slightly what had happened.

Roy was out on a walk, getting fresh air after being stuck for hours in the office. It was an unhappy job, having a desk job. But he preferred it sometimes, getting away from the big wars and such. But he often forgot about his paper work, getting obsessed in other stuff. He was just tired of doing papers right now.

The sky was bright and welcoming, calling Roy to just be little lazy for now. The colonel fixed his coat over his shoulders and continued on. Despite how warm it was, military men often wore coats over their uniform out of office.

A strange sound like shifting rocks came from nearby. He looked toward it and gasped when a monstrous man came out of no-where. Bulky and fierce looking, his hair fell out all around him and he bared sharp teeth at Roy.

"Roy Mustang… Fury kill Roy Mustang!" the thing yelled and launched at Roy.

Mustang jumped out of the way just in time. He pulled his hands out of his pocket and held up his right hand which had a flint cloth glove on it. He looked over the man and spotted something he wished he'd never seen. The oraborus tattoo.

_Homunculus, _Roy thought angrily.

He flicked his fingers and created a spark, which he turned into a full flame with the alchemy symbol on the back of his glove. It set the homunculus named Fury on fire. Fury screamed in anger and launched at Roy again.

He tried to dodge again, but Fury suddenly raked his clawed hands over Roy's side. Roy cried out and stumbled away. At that moment, he tried to flick his fingers to make another fire, but the homunculus bit his hand and ripped the glove right off. Roy stumbled away.

"Damn, he ripped my glove…" he mumbled, tearing the remains of the glove off his hand. He reached into a pocket for another.

Fury ran a claw over Roy's cheek, sending him reeling away again. Roy slid a distance and stood up again. He quickly pulled on another glove and flicked his fingers.

Fury burst in flames again, but again he shook them off. He launched forward again. It became struggle between the two. Roy lost track of time as he accumulated quite a few injuries. And then he was out of gloves that he carried on his person. His hand could barely move. He crashed to the ground, panting hard. His neck hardly wanted to move, but he forced himself to look at Fury. The homunculus was only slightly injured. Roy suddenly passed out.

The old woman, Pinako, had listened to what Roy told her despite not liking the military's dogs a whole lot. But there was one thing she couldn't refuse, a man in need of medical help dying on her door step. She had had a doctor look at him, and the doctor had announced that Roy could not be moved from the house for a couple of days. So now Roy was stuck at the Rockbells for a bit.

"I thank you for the help…" Roy mumbled.

"I could never let a man, no matter who he is, die on my door step. It's only right to nurse him back to health and send him back where he came from," Pinako said.

Roy nodded slowly. He looked up when the front door suddenly opened.

"Winry, Granny, we're home!" Edward announced happily, then froze at the sight of Roy Mustang.

**Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, I try my best with creation and battle scenes. Look forward to the scene where Ed and Roy clash**


	3. Chapter 3

"Colonel!" Ed screamed in surprise and fell back against Alphonse.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Al asked.

"It's him…. The Colonel that went missing…" Ed growled under his breath to Al.

"Colonel!" Al said happily, throwing his older brother out of the way and running over to Roy. "We found you!"

"Found me?" Roy looked questioningly at Al.

Ed stormed passed Al and shoved the newspaper into Roy's hand. Roy unraveled it with his good hand and read the headline.

"So they've already announced me missing. Central sure doesn't slow down on the news reportings, do they?" Roy sighed.

"What's this all about, Colonel? Why aren't you storming around Central with your nose in the air, giving orders and stuff? I thought you were too high and mighty to flee. Or maybe you've realized how dogs are when they're scared of something?" Ed smirked at Roy.

"Shut up, Fullmetal. I don't know why I'm here. I just passed out and found myself here. It's a long story," Roy said.

"I got all day. I need to ask Winry for a new arm…" Ed sighed.

At that moment, a wrench slammed into Ed's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Edward Elric, you leave for several days, never call, and then you come home without your arm! How many times do I have to deal with you and your stupidity! Can't you get it together and be more careful! I repair that arm of yours every week! Not to mention now I have to make a new one? What did you do?" Winry shouted furiously at the top of her lungs.

"Wow…" Roy commented dully.

Alphonse laughed nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat gathered at the table while Granny Pinako served out dinner. Ed started eating his meal quickly and ravenously with one hand, totally ignoring his milk.

Roy watched curiously, eating more slowly and with one hand. He found it more difficult then Ed, who had once spent a whole year eating his food with one hand. It was amazing how once he had come to see the boy who had done a human transmutation. He looked terrible and empty eyed. But now, he was a very vehement boy.

"Well, Ed. You promised me you'd tell me what happened to your arm," Winry said.

"Oh yeah, sure. It goes like this…" Ed began his tale.

The train came to a stop at the eastern village. Ed and Al climbed off, and Ed looked at the mission statement.

"Okay, so we're supposed to meet up with Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh," Ed said.

"Where?" Al asked.

"Yo, Ed! It's been a while! Looks like your well," a familiar voice called.

Both Ed and Al looked toward it. Sergeant Brosh was next to Second Lieutenant Ross in his freestyle way while his partner held military stance in her walk. Both of them saluted when they were face to face with the Elric brothers, although it was plain to see that Brosh wasn't big on saluting.

"We got the information from Colonel Mustang. So your on the search for that maniac, Merrik?" Brosh asked.

"Yup. It better be worth my time. The colonel's always coming out with new missions for me," Ed sighed.

"That's not true, Ed. I've seen you running around without orders, doing what you want. Think about it, how much free time does Colonel Mustang give you to search out for your resolution to your own problems? Don't forget, the colonel does have a heart, you know," Ross stepped in.

"If he does, it's covered in ice, like Major General Armstrong's," Ed muttered to himself.

Ross and Brosh exchanged looks and sighed slightly. Then they turned and led Ed and Al back to the eastern headquarters. Along the way, Ed continued to read about their mission. He hadn't had any time to read it on the train, he'd fallen asleep.

"This man you've been sent to contain has been a big problem for us. Let's hope the Fullmetal Alchemist can contain him," Ross said seriously.

"I'll try hard," Ed promised with a smile.

At headquarters, Ed and Al separated from the two military partners and headed out to go see if they could find their target. It didn't take very long.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've been waiting," a dark voice said.

Ed looked sharply where the voice came from. And then a grin crossed his face. His target stood right in front of him.

"Watson Rerivet, the Rushing Water Alchemist," he said.

"That's right, and I'll drown you. And I'll make sure that arm and leg of yours are the reason why you drown!" the man named Watson yelled. He crouched down to the ground and touched a circle that he'd drawn.

Al jumped in front of Ed as a burst of rushing water flew at them.

"Thanks," Ed growled, jumping up and using Al's shoulder to launch himself forward. He clapped his hands together and pulled a blade over his auto-mail hand. He let out a battle cry as he fell down on Rerivet.

"Al, erase the symbol! I'll keep him away from it!" Ed yelled back to Al.

"Oh no you don't, Fullmetal pip-squeak!" Rerivet yelled.

"Pip-squeak… I'll show you who's the shrimp!" Ed screamed, lashing out harder at Watson.

The rogue alchemist somehow dodged a good most of Ed's attacks. Most of the attacks that did hit, Watson was planning how they would hit him. By the time Ed settled down for a breather, Watson had a circle engraved into his hand.

"Thanks, Fullmetal," the Rushing Water alchemist sneered.

"NO!" Al cried.

The cut symbol on Watson's hand began to glow and he waved his arm in the air, throwing a barrage at Ed. Ed used his auto-mail arm to block it, but the heaviness of the rushing water was too much. The auto-mail creaked, then shattered and threw Ed falling backward. At the very moment that the arm shattered, Al finally reached the Rushing Water Alchemist and used his forearm hard against his head. Watson collapsed, laughing despite the pain.

Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh came in at that moment with many other men with them. The men secured Watson while Al, Ross, and Brosh went to check on Ed. Ed was slowly picking himself up with one arm.

"I'm okay. Just a little bruised," Ed grunted, standing up.

Al sighed in relief.

"Congratulations, Fullmetal. We're always glad to have you around," Second Lieutenant Ross smiled and saluted.

"Huh? Oh, no problem," Ed grinned mischievously.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sergeant Brosh asked.

"Go back to Resembul… and get hit…" Ed sighed sadly at the thought of returning to Resembul. It meant that he'd have a wrench in his head.

"Why don't you stay here and rest a bit. Your bruised pretty badly by the looks of it," Ross commented.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Ed waved it off.

But when Ed tried to walk off, his flesh leg cramped up and he collapsed.

"I think my leg quit…" Ed grumbled.

"Which one?" Al asked.

"The living one," Ed replied.

"We need a room for Edward Elric," Ross called to the incoming medical team.

And thus, Ed and Al were transported to the hospital and Ed's injuries were looked at. He was kept for a couple of days, then released to head back to Resembul for his repairs.

"Safe travels, Elric brothers," Second Lieutenant Ross saluted them. Sergeant Brosh did the same.

Ed nodded and saluted with his left hand. No one could blame him for it, he had no right arm. He guessed he'd go back to salute them properly one day when he had his right arm back. But for now, they accepted the left handed salute.

"Wow…" Winry was astounded.

"So Rerivet was contained and tried for his crimes?" Roy Mustang asked.

"How should I know? I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to what happened after going to the hospital," Ed shrugged.

"Brother…" Al sighed. "He was tried and sent to prison, colonel."

Roy nodded. "Good. Did second lieutenant Ross file the report?"

"Probably," Ed replied.

"Well, I think I'll get to work on the auto-mail. I can have it ready in three days as usual, if I work hard enough," Winry said, standing up and rushing out of the room.

"I'd like to work on your hand, Roy," Granny Pinako said, grabbing her medical things.

"Good luck, colonel. Have fun," Ed grinned mischievously and rushed out of the room.

Granny Pinako sighed. The only one left over in the room after the other kids was Al. But Al seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. No one spoke as the old woman began working on Roy's injured hand, washing it and re-bandaging it. She also needed to think about where she would put Roy for the night. He had to sleep somewhere in this house full of auto mail parts and junk pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Granny Pinako went through the whole house, looking for any guest room that she and her granddaughter hadn't filled with parts for auto mail. Sadly, she found that none were available. The only room that remained un-cluttered was the room that Ed and Al had slept in often when they were visiting or back before Ed had his auto mail parts. So, she gathered the three boys together to break the bad news to them.

"Alphonse, you'll have to give up your bed to the colonel if his injuries are to heal correctly," Granny Pinako came out without a warning.

"Whaat? There's no way I'm sharing a room with Colonel Bastard!" Ed screamed.

"What did you say, Fullmetal?" Roy demanded.

"It's okay, Granny Pinako. I don't really sleep, the colonel can have my bed as long as he needs it," Alphonse said.

"Al!" Ed cried.

"Come on, Ed. Give the colonel a chance," Al begged.

"No," Ed said childishly, turning his back to Al. If he could, he'd cross his arms, but he only had one arm at the moment. His other arm was merely a stud of metal that Winry was coiling wires around at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Ed. But it's too late to go into any of the other rooms and clean out. Plus, there's just so much stuff I wouldn't know where to store it after cleaning it all up," Granny Pinako said.

"Why not just make him sleep with all of it," Ed suggested ruefully.

"Then I'd be a careless criminal. We're dealing with an injured man. I can't just put him in a room to hurt himself on all the things Winry and I have accumulated. I may not like the military very much, but I can't leave a hurt man to hurt even more. Besides, I think there's some patching up you and the colonel could work on," Pinako smirked.

"Your just punishing me, Granny…" Ed complained, shedding fake tears.

The old woman shrugged and turned. "Well, Al is fine with it. So Colonel Mustang, you'll sleep in Al's bed tonight."

"Right," Roy sighed.

The three of them walked up to the bedroom. Ed flopped on the bed with his back to Al's old bed. Al sat in the middle of the bed with his back to the window. Roy carefully got down on the bed he'd been give and stared up at the ceiling.

Everything was different here. He'd eaten stew with milk in it, he'd never had something like that. He couldn't use his right hand, the hand he favored in his flame alchemy. And most of all, he was taking the bed of a boy who's soul lived in a suit of armor. Al couldn't feel, smell, eat, or sleep. And for all of this, Al had given up a lot to the colonel. How did Al put up with all this? Roy imagined it must be hard.


End file.
